deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phosphora vs. Larxene
Phosphora vs. Larxene is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Phosphora from Kid Icarus: Uprising, and Larxene from the Kingdom Hearts series. Description Kid Icarus vs. Kingdom Hearts. Lightning Round, Round 2. Today two Lovely Lightning Ladies are going to battle each other who is the superior Lightning wielder. But which one will live one? The Lovely Lightning Lady, or The Savage Nymph? Interlude Boomstick: It's another lightning round. Last time we did this, we pitted Zeus up with Deus. Wiz: And today this lighting round will feature--- Boomstick: TWO LOVELY LIGHTNING LADIES! Phosphora, one of the generals of the Forces of Nature. Wiz: And Larxene, the XII ranked member of Organization XIII, in which she's more commonly known as the Savage Nymph. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Phosphora Wiz: Kid Icarus tells the tales of Pit, the general of Palutena's army. The two managed to hold their own against the Underworld army, and managed to defeat Medusa, their supposed leader twice. Boomstick: But after Hades reared his ugly face, chaos ensued. This got so bad that another army joined the fray, The Forces of Nature. Wiz: Led by the Goddess of Nature, Viridi, the Forces of Nature are basically the mythical version of Eco-terrorists. And Viridi has several generals to do her bidding. Some include her butler-like, and possible android, Arlon, the giant golem Cragalanche, and debatably the strongest of her forces... Boomstick: The lovely lightning lady herself; Phosphora. Phosphora: Yes, you called? Boomstick: Phosphora is one of Viridi's deadliest generals. But unlike The Forces of Nature minions, who have abilities that focus on plant-life, Phosphora's abilities focus on LIGHTNING!!!! Wiz: Thanks to her Electrokinesis, Phosphora can generate electricity in various ways. She can engulf herself into a lightning bolt, which allows her to fly at lightning speeds. Boomstick: She has so much electricity that she can charge up The Thunder Cloud Temple to electrify the very walls of the temple. WHILE, at the same time, using it to recharge her batteries. Wiz: Not to mention, Phosphora is capable of teleporting.... aaannnddd that's surprisingly all of her known abilities. Boomstick: Yeah, despite her being a powerful individual, Phosphora lacks anything original when it comes to her powers. Wiz: But despite her powers lacking on the original department, Phosphora has done some impressive feats. Boomstick: Yeah! Like one time she managed to not only hold her own against Thanatos, the God of Death, but she managed to defeat him, but ended up getting weakened in the progress. It also seems that she's capable of getting wet, since she was planning on getting in the shower before Pit showed up. Wiz: But easily her greatest achievement is managing to catch the Lighting Chariot. Boomstick: What's so special about her grabbing a chariot? Wiz: Well, according to the Chariot Master and a few other characters who know about the Lightning Chariot, the Chariot is capable of galloping from the tower where the chariot resides, all the way to Palutena's Temple within two minutes. Boomstick: Holy SHIT! Wiz: But despite her being one of Viridi's top generals, she's a bit of a glass cannon. In other worlds, Phosphora has a lot of power, but has low stamina. Boomstick: But Phosphora knows of her low stamina, and uses her speed to her advantage. Seriously, this bitch knows how to bring down the lighting. Phosphora: Hello there! Pit: Attention, pet of Viridi! You'd better sharpen your claws! I am the servant of Palutena, goddess of light and--'' ''Phosphora interrupts Pit's banter by shooting lighting. Pit: Ow OWWW! Phosphora: Enough blabbity blab. Now let's get to the main act! Larxene Wiz: Organization XIII is a antagonistic group of 13 powerful individuals. Boomstick: Wait, wasn't there a 14th member in Organization XIII? Wiz: Yeah, but a lot of members consider Xion to be an unofficial member. But sadly, we're not talking about her. Fortunately though, we are talking about, technically the only female member of Organization XIII, again, not including the unofficial member. Boomstick: The Savage Nymph, and rank XII of Organization XIII; Larxene. Larxene laughs out loud. Boomstick: Oh boy, here comes an overly complicated story about this one person who had her heart extracted, and because she had a strong will, her body gained a conscious, thus becoming the Nobody known as Larxene. Wiz: Actually, it's a little bit more simplistic than you think. While it is true that her original persona had her heart extracted to become the Nobody Larxene, the name of Larxene's original persona is unknown. The only thing that's known about her backstory is that she was recruited by the II ranked member of Organization XIII Xigbar as the 12th member of the Organization. Boomstick: Oh. Well that's not as complicated as I thought. Wiz: Well, there is a couple other things about Larxene. For one, she eventually teamed up with the 11th member of the Organization; Marluxia. Boomstick: Why would she team up with that guy? Wiz: Well, those two were planning to overthrow Xemnas and become the leaders of Organization XIII. That, and it's been hinted that those two may or may've not been lovers. Boomstick: Well, I guess it makes sense that she would partner up with him. Wiz: Every Organization XIII member specializes with a certain element, as well as specializes with a certain weapon. Boomstick: And in Larxene's case, Larxene possesses the element of electricity, and her weapon, or rather, weapons of choice are eight kunai that she holds on her knuckles. Wiz: And being a specialist with the element of electricity, naturally Larxene uses her electrical abilities to her advantage. She can generate electrical currents across the field and even infuse her kunai with electricity, in which she either uses them has throwing weapons, or swiping her enemies, as if she's has claws. Boomstick: And on top of that, Larxene is also, and no pun intended, lightning fast. In fact she's so fast that she can create duplicates of herself, each one just as dangerous as the other. She can also move at blinding speeds and even teleport. Not to mention, since she possesses the powers of electricity, Larxene is immune to all form of electric-based attacks. Wiz: And like every member of Organization XIII, Larxene has some powers controlling the darkness. But she only uses that ability to create portals to get to other worlds. But strangely enough, while Larxene may possess the powers of electricity, instead of attacking her enemies at a distances, Larxene prefers to ambush her enemies and overpower them in close ranged combat. And this is no bigger example than her Limit Break; The Voltic Rush. Larxene: I'm gonna break you! Larxene performs the Voltic Rush. Wiz: The Voltic Rush allows Larxene to rapidly slash away at enemies, dealing lightning damage. And during the Final Limit, Larxene envelops herself in lightning and charges at opponents, dealing massive damage. Boomstick: And she's not only fast with close ranged combat, Larxene also has incredibly fast reflexes, almost as if she's like a friggin' ninja. And, on top of that, she's also incredibly strong. With a single kick, she was able to heavily injures Sora to the point where he could barely even stand. Wiz: And when she's not fighting, Larxene loves to manipulates. Larxene prefers to psyche out her enemies with her sadistic and cruel attitude, and enjoys every moment. Boomstick: Yep! This chick is one sadistic BITCH!!! Wiz: While Larxene may've one of the members of Organization XIII to fall during the Castle Oblivion incident, she's proven to be one of the deadliest members. She managed to defeat the Riku Replica with a single attack and even had him tremble with fear. She also taught Roxas some combat skills before she went to Castle Oblivion, and nearly successfully manipulated Sora to be a puppet for her and Marluxia to help them take over as leaders Organization XIII. Boomstick: But despite her being a deadly Nobody, she still has some issues. While she may not be physically weak, she is arrogant, and her arrogance did result in her being killed off by Sora during their second fight. Wiz: Not to mention, because she prefers to go in head first during combat, she does sometimes leave herself vulnerable to those with fast enough reflexes. And like we've said, Larxene was one of the five members of Organization XIII to be taken out during the Castle Oblivion incident. Boomstick: But if Larxene were to have survive that incident, I pretty sure that Xemnas would've killed her anyway, since traitors are to be eliminated. Wiz: You might be right Boomstick. Larxene: I know it'll kill you to hear this, but I think I can live with that. Death Battle (The Scene begins with Phosphora entering the Castle that Never Was.) Viridi: Remember Phosphora, your job is to eliminate the one who can generate electricity. Phosphora: And which one is it? Viridi: I don't know. All I know is that one known is Larxene wears a black hooded coat. Phosphora: Oh, and giving that you told me that all the key members wear a black hooded coat, then I should find this Larxene no problem. Suddenly, a Portal of Darkness appears in from of Phosphora, and out emerges a hooded figure. ????: You're looking for me? Phosphora: Wait! Are you.... The Hooded figure took off it's hood, revealing to be Larxene. Larxene: I am Larxene. Viridi: Well, that was a lot more easy than I thought. Phosphora, ELIMINATE HER! Phosphora: Fine, Viridi. But I expect something, once I eliminate her. Larxene: Who are you talking to? And what's that about eliminating me? Phosphora: My mistress Viridi deems you a threat to the Forces of Nature, and asked me to destroy you. Larxene: Is that so? I must warn you though. Phosphora: Warn me about what? Larxene: I..... CAN'T BE DEFEATED THAT EASILY!!! Lightning surges through Larxene as her kunai appear from her knuckles. Larxene: Prepare yourself! Phosphora: Now let's get to the main act! Fight Both Larxene and Phosphora charged at each other, but then disappeared in a flash of light. Multiple flashes of lightning appear throughout the hallway of the Castle that Never Was, making it difficult to see what's going on. Thanks to specialist, the fight was put in slow motion, allowing us to see the fight. Larxene is seen charging towards Phosphora, but Phosphora discharges bolts of electricity, and teleported about 15ft away from Larxene. Larxene blocked the bolt of electricity, and teleported towards Phosphora.... with two clones of Larxene, creating a triangular ambush. Phosphora retaliates by engulfing herself in a bolt of lightning and ramming into the three Larxenes. The duplicates were destroyed, by the real Larxene was pushed back. Phosphora proceeded by ramming into Larxene, while still engulfed in the lightning bolt. She managed to ram into Larxene, as the two rammed into the ground, creating an electrical explosion, resulting in creating a large crater. Larxene is seen on the crater, while Phosphora is getting up, and no longer engulfed in the bolt of electricity. Phosphora: Well, that was easier than I thought. As Larxene about to fly/teleport away, Larxene's eyes opened up, and proceeded to charged towards the unexpected Phosphora. She then proceeded to slash at Phosphora's back with her kunai, and was successful. Phosphora ends up getting weakened, and attempts to escape, but is failing to do so. Larxene the proceeded to perform a powerful kick that sent Phosphora flying to one of the castle wall. She then proceeded to charge towards Phosphora, while creating two more duplicates of herself. The three Larxene's proceeded to strike at a severally weakened Phosphora, until Phosphora combusts with an electrical explosion, ending her. Larxene then landed on the castle grounds as her two duplicates disappeared. Larxene: If you're listening, Viridi.... You're going to need someone stronger to take me out! KO * Viridi, and the Forces of Nature are mourning Phosphora. * Larxene is on her chair with the other Organization XIII members. Conclusion Boomstick: Oh, boy! I can just see the Phosphora fans raging already. Wiz: Let's just hope that they'll let us explain before they do. Boomstick: You know they never do Wiz. Wiz: Anyway, this fight was very similar towards the Zeus vs. Deus Death Battle. While it is true that Phosphora possesses stronger electrical abilities, and is arguably faster than Larxene, all of the power meant absolutely nothing when she went up against Larxene. Boomstick: As we've stated before, Phosphora is a glass cannon. In other words, she has tons of power, but is very easy to break. And thanks to her low stamina, Phosphora was eventually overpowered by the Savage Nymph. Larxene on the other hand, is incredibly durable and can survive multiple hits, and still keep on fighting. Wiz: And since Phosphora relies solely on her electrical abilities, almost none of her attacks were able to put a dent on Larxene due to her being immune to all forms of electrical attacks. Larxene on the other hand, is more accustom to using close ranged hand-to-hand combat, with a little bit of electrical attacks here and there. So, while Larxene's electrical attacks didn't do much, she was able to do some serious damage to Phosphora thanks to her kunai. Boomstick: And let's not ignore the fact that because Larxene could create duplicates, and loves to ambush her enemies, without giving them a chance to even recover, meaning that Phosphora had triple the trouble trying to hold her own against Larxene. Phosphora should've just bolted out. The Winner is Larxene. Next Time Battle of the wimpy minions, that are voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. Who will be rooting for? Phosphora Larxene Who do you want to win? Phosphora Larxene Who's your favorite Lovely Lightning Ladies? Phosphora Larxene Did you agree with the Outcome of Phosphora vs. Larxene? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Kid Icarus vs Kingdom Hearts' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Redeemed Villain vs Villain Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies